Currently, silica gel vibrating diaphragms are usually injection molded. However, this molding mode has a high cost and a low efficiency, and the vibrating diaphragm is thick (usually more than 50 μm) due to the limitation of the injection molding conditions. In addition, the mold adjustment is complex in the injection molding process, which is adverse to quick product development.